ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Masters
The Elemental Masters are people who have mastered the various elements in the world of Ninjago. Originally serving as guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master, their powers have been passed down for over a hundred generationshttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/776430715814682624 so that they can continue to protect Ninjago from evil forces. During the first Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters of the era formed an alliance to protect the citizens from the Serpentine. However, thanks to Chen’s manipulation, the Elemental Masters became divided and were scattered across the world for years. Ironically, it was Chen's Tournament of Elements that brought the descendants of the masters together to form a new Elemental Alliance against the threat of the Anacondrai Cultists. When Clouse freed Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn, the deceptive Djinn sought revenge on the Ninja for the destruction of his home realm. Using the Sword of Souls, Nadakhan imprisoned all the Elemental Masters in the weaponhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789170508860235776, except Jay and Skylor, who fought against the Sky Pirates and eventually made his final wish, which reversed recent events. As such, all the Elemental Masters were freed from the sword. Elemental Essence Powershttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799724783453642752 Golden Power Golden Power is related to the powers of Creation, originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an stronger form of Creation and Energy, and is thus a combination of all the main elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Although, the user is also able to create and control large amounts of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is bright gold, it is associated with the color gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the Golden Power, as they do not have Energy. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (Formerly) Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction, and is one of the remaining essences of the First Spinjitzu Master. Its Spinjitzu is a dull gold (as opposed to Golden Power's brighter gold Spinjitzu), which is the color it is associated with. The element is composed of four of the five main elements (Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning). The abilities of the user vary greatly, and is vaguely unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu. Although, in a couple of the pilot episodes, Sensei Wu was seen creating things, like a cup and blanket, out of thin air and the Ninja can create objects like weapons, building, etc. *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu *Tornado of Creation **Kai **Cole **Jay **Zane *Mega Weapon **Lord Garmadon Energy Energy is one of the most powerful elements in Ninjago and is one of the remaining essences of the First Spinjitzu Masterhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/801895575788617729. It is the element with the most potential, as its master is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. It grants the user Ergokinesis, manifesting itself as the color green. It allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create an energy force field (Elemental Shield), summon an energy motorcycle, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them green on occasions). It's Spinjitzu is green, and corresponds with the Energy Dragon. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power (In some cases represents It evil and shadow). It corresponds with The Overlord and the Island of Darkness, and is associated with the color dark purple. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, propel themselves forward (often through the air), and to create a field of absolute darkness. A form of it made up the Great Devourer's venom, which then coursed through Garmadon's veins, corrupting him. *The Overlord Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation. It is an essence of the First Spinjitzu Master and is composed of the four main elements and possibly influenced by Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation and is purple in coloration, and a silky, silver color when repressed by the user. It gives the user control over destructive energy, and the ability to manipulate dark variants of the four elements. *The First Spinjitzu Masterhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799727830334586880 **Garmadon (now repressed) Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, and Elements Elements of Creation Secondary Elements Water Water is the sixth element in Ninjago, associated with the color light blue and related to Ice. It gives the user the powers of hydrokinesis that can allow the user to control the water, create a water shield and spheres, blast water, and generate tidal waves. *First Elemental Master of Water **Over a hundred generations ***Kai and Nya’s Mother ****Nya *Lar (Non-canon) Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is related to Earth (the metal is found in the earth), associated with the color silver. The user can use it to become entirely metal, increasing their resistance to attacks and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form *First Elemental Master of Metal **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Metal ****Karlof Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago, not associated with a specific color (similarly to the spectrum of light itself). It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form, the user is able to evade attacks easily and even retreat. It can be revealed with dust. *First Elemental Master of Light **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Light (Serpentine War) ****Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color white. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to land blows of their own with great efficiency. *First Elemental Master of Speed **Over a hundred generations ***Griffin Turner's Grandfather ****Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color light grey. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is offensive, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used defensively to teleport around, avoiding hits and confusing the enemy. *First Elemental Master of Smoke **Over a hundred generations *** Past Elemental Master of Smoke (Serpentine War) ****Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color grey. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. *First Elemental Master of Mind **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Mind (Serpentine War) ****Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color maroon. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, by manipulating gravity so they fly back to the caster/shooter. *First Elemental Master of Gravity **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Gravity ****Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color brown. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend oneself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at the user. *First Elemental Master of Nature **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Nature ****Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color cyan (but is otherwise colorless). It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate one's voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Sound ****Jacob Pevsner Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color bright green. It is used to create poison and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Poison ****Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago, associated with the color black. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of themselves ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. *First Elemental Master of Shadow **Over a hundred generations *** Past Elemental Master of Shadow ****Shade Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago, associated with the color purple. It allows the user to shape-shift into another human form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Form ****Chamille Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago, associated with the color orange. The user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element (without much experience at first), which would be useful for combat and stealth. *First Elemental Master of Amber **Over a hundred generations ***Skylor's Mother ****Skylor Wind Wind is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color dark green. It can grant the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds, as well as creating strong wind gusts, generate powerful tornadoes, vortexes, launch blast of air, balls, burst, and able to propel using the wind itself as well. *First Elemental Master of Wind **Over a hundred generations ***Morro Trivia *Every Elemental Master (except for Skylor) has managed to summon an Elemental Dragon. Jacob is the only one who has not used it onscreen. *It is unknown how Zane is an Elemental Master, being a Nindroid without any biological connections to a previous Elemental Master. **Curiously, an unidentified Elemental Master, who's clothing indicates his origins are related to cold temperatures, can be seen in the flashback from "Spellbound." *All of the main colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple) correspond with at least one element, except for yellow. **In addition, every element corresponds with at least one color (be it main or not), except for Light. Gallery CP366.png|The Elemental Masters at the tournament. ElementalAlience.png|The original Elemental Masters being lead by Garmadon and Wu. ElementalDragons.png UnknownMaster2.png|An unidentified Elemental Master of the Elemental Alliance UnknownMaster2Back.png|The back of the unidentified Elemental Master MasterVictory.png References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Water Category:Energy Category:Destruction Category:Darkness Category:Metal Category:Light Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Poison Category:Shadow Category:Form Category:Amber Category:Wind Category:Elemental masters Category:Sound Category:Parents Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Skybound Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters